My Night With You
by morningnight
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Mai has something planned but unfortunately it doesn't have to do with Naru. Back on topic..she pretty much gets left alone on Valentines day and Naru comes to save her! Kinda..i got the idea from a friend who got dumped today :


_My Night With You _

_written for whitephoenix18 and all my lovely readers_

Mai took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to her boss's office.

"Come in." said an all too familiar voice. Mai opened the door and walked in careful not to spill the tray of tea. A black clad boy was sitting behind a desk, in the dark office, reading a book. His dark blue eyes never leaving the page. She placed his cup of tea on the desk and waited patiently. Finally after a few minutes he looked up at her.

"Yes?" he asked closing his book and giving me his full attention. Mai opened her mouth, ready to ask him something she had been wanted to ask him all day, but nothing came out. She watched as he continued to wait for her to say something.

"N-Never mind?" Mai said as her face started to go red. She quickly turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Naru a little confused. As she reached her desk she thought to herself: _its okay I still have more time, I can ask him later._

About half an hour later Mai heard Naru call from behind his closed door. "Mai tea." Sighing she stood up and walked into the kitchen to make her boss more tea. When it was really she walked over to his door.

"I can do this." She told herself before knocking on the door.

"Come in." she heard him call again. She opened the door and walked in. He was still reading the book he had been reading early, only this time he had gotten farther into it. Mai placed the cup of tea on his desk and started to collect the old one when she remembered that she wanted to ask him something.

"Naru can I-" she cut herself off, trying to find the right words.

"Yes?" he sighed as he turned the page. He didn't even bother to look up at her.

"Can I leave-" When Naru heard that last word his head shot up, making Mai cut herself off again. As she started into his dark blue eyes she found it harder to ask him. "Never mind." She said before turning and walking out again, leaving Naru a little annoyed.

Mai closed the office door before she leaned up against it. _Why did I freeze like that? It's perfectly okay to ask him to leave work early; I mean he really can't say no can he? _Mai sighed before walking over to her desk. As soon as she sat down she heard the order: "Mai tea." from behind the closed door.

"Really!" Mai shouted before standing up and going to the kitchen to make her boss another cup of tea. As she went to knock on the door she heard him call "Come in" she stared at the door a little confused but shrugged it off before walking inside. Naru was sitting still behind his desk reading the same book from before. Some things will never change.

Mai walked up to his desk and placed the cup of tea down as Naru closed the book and stood up. "What's wrong?" Mai asked seeing that Naru had stood up. She watched as he walked around the desk and over to her. He then leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of me, trapping me between the desk and him.

"What do you want to ask me?" he asked in a calm voice. He was leaning so close to Mai that if she hadn't pushed herself into the desk she would have been touching him.

"I wanted to know if I could leave a little early today." She said as she gulped.

"Why?" he asked flatly.

"Because I have a-" Mai stopped herself, not sure if she could say the next word.

"You have a what?" Naru asked pushing the conversation even further.

"A date." Mai whispered. She could see the shock in his blue eyes as she said this. She felt a twinge of guilt.

"A date? With who?" Naru asked forgetting to conceal his surprise.

"My boyfriend! Who else?" Mai half yelled at him.

"Then no." Naru said standing up and walking back to his chair behind the desk.

"What? Why not?" Mai asked him.

"Because I said so" he said flatly opening his book and going back to reading.

"Fine then I quit!" Mai yelled before walking out and slamming the door behind her. Naru just stared at the door listening to her gathering her things and leaving.

"She'll be back tomorrow." He told himself as he took a sip of tea.

_Sometime later…._

Naru sighed to himself, before looking at the clock. It was already eight o'clock. Instead of sitting here reading another book Naru decided it was time to go home. He grabbed his coat and locked the door before going out into the cold night. As he walked down the street he let his thoughts wonder.

_**Mai has a boyfriend? There is no way, why would anyone want to go out with her? She is an idiot, who always gets in trouble, she has to fight about everything I say and she has to turn my office into a café where everyone can just come and talk, causing her to be distracted from her work. So I don't see a point of why anyone would want to date her, there really isn't anything to like about her. Well maybe except for the way she always make you feel better when you are upset or the fact that she is kind to everyone including stranger, or even the way she moves her hips when she walks. Wait why am I thinking about the way her hips move? **_

Naru stopped when he heard a noise. Looking around he saw someone sitting on a bench. He walked over to them, not really thinking. As he got closer he soon realized who it was. "Mai?"

Mai looked up at the sound of her name to find a black clad boy standing there. "Naru? What are you doing in the park?"

Naru looked around to see indeed that he was in the park. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even bothered to care where he was going.

"More importantly what are you doing here?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't push the subject. She sighed before saying. "My boyfriend broke up with me because I spend to much time at work and not with him." She said. That's when Naru noticed what she was wearing. She was in a light blue dress and high heel that matched. Her hair that now reached her shoulders was down but seemed to be neater then usual.

There was a light breeze and Mai wrapped her arms around herself before she shivered. Naru sighed to himself before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. Mai looked up at him in surprise. "Where do you live?" he asked her.

"Down that way." She said pointing down a path that leads out of the park. Naru turned and started to walk the way had Mai had showed him but stopped when he realize she was not following him. Turning around to look at her he ask "Are you coming or not?"

Mai stood up and ran after him. Once he saw he was coming, he continued walking. They walked in silence all the way to Mai's apartment. Once there Mai walked over to the door and pulled out a key. "Thank you." She whispered, before turning around to face him.

Suddenly Mai was pushed against the door, Naru's lips on hers. She melted into the kiss as her arms made their way up to the back of his head, where they entangled themselves in his black hair. Naru started to kiss her more passionately, unable to control himself anymore.

After a while Naru pulled back from lack of air. He stared down into Mai's light brown eyes as his mind raced.

"What was that for?" Mai asked as shocked at him.

"I don't know." He said as he tried to put an excuse together for why he had not only kissed her, but messed up her clothing as well.

"Then I don't care." Mai whispered before bring her face to his and kissing him again.

* * *

HI everyone~ i really didn't know what to call this so i just named it this!...i really dont know what to say, oh i know I GOT UNGROUNDED~ so im happy but then me and my friend were playing around n i got hurt. Tore almost every muscle in both of my shoulders and a few in my stomach so it was really hard to write this but i did it cause i love you all~! so yea ill try to write the next chapter for 'Do You Love Me?' so i can get it up soon cause i know how much you all hate that cliff hanger but i had to do it. I mean thats why its called "Do You Love Me?" anyway im gonna say bye for now cause im startin to hurt so more so BYE!

_**HAPPY VALENTINES~! I LOVE YOU ALL~ and despite some weird conditions and the fact that you might be weird-ed out by this BUT YOUR ALL MY VALENTINES! even if you dont want to be your still going to be!**_

anyway comment/review or criticize (maybe) i wont yell!

sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Ghost Hunt. All rights go to the Author; Fuyumi Ono


End file.
